I'm Already There
by littlehalliwell
Summary: A song fic to the hit song by Lonestar. A P/L story


I don't own any of these characters or this song

** ** I don't own any of these characters or this song. These are Aaron Spellings characters and Lonestar's song.  ** ** ** ** **I'm Already There**

He called her on the road

**From a lonely cold hotel room**

**Just to hear her say I love you one more time**

** **

** **

A man picked up the phone and decided to make a call. But since he didn't have the money, he dialed the operator.

"Hi, I'll like to make a collect call to San Francisco," he said.

"What number?" the operator asked.

"Area code (555) 247-8932," he said.****

"One moment please," the operator said.

A few seconds later a voice came on the phone," Hello?"

He couldn't say a word. He just wanted to hear her voice.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she asked again.

Just before she was about to hang up, he said, "Piper, it's me."

"Leo? Is that really you? Where are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm in New York."

"I miss you very much, Leo."

"I miss you too."

** **

** **

**And when he heard the sound**

**Of the kids laughing in the background**

**He had to wipe away a tear from his eye**

** **

** **

In the background, Leo could hear his kids playing hide and seek. He wanted to be there so badly, but work came first. That's what he and Piper agreed on when they got married. That they wouldn't let their love life affect their work. Leo felt the tears roll down his face. He could also hear Piper crying.

** **

** **

**A little voice came on the phone**

**And said 'Daddy when you coming home?'**

**He said the first thing that came to his mind**

** **

**I'm already there**

**Take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair**

**I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**I'm your imaginary friend**

**And I know I'm in your prayers**

**Oh I'm already there **

** **

** **

"Daddy!" Melinda screamed as she held the phone next to her ear.

"Hi sweetie."

"I miss you daddy. When are you coming home?"

Leo didn't know what to say.

"Mel, listen to me. Promise me that you'll take care of mommy and your bother, ok?"

"I promise daddy."

"I love you Mel."****

"I love you too daddy."

Melinda handed the phone back to her mom.

**She got back on the phone**

**Said I really miss you darling**

**Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright**

****

** **

"Leo, how much longer until you'll be back?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me how long. Maybe weeks, months, or even years."

"I can't wait until you're here," Piper said with a smile. She tried to hide the pain, but she didn't want to worry him. The sooner he was done, the sooner he'll be home.

** **

** **

**Wish I was in your arms**

**Lying right there beside you**

**But I know I'll be in your dreams tonight**

** **

** **

"Well, I better get off the phone and get the kids into bed," Piper said.

"Goodnight my love, I love you."

"I love you too, Leo."

They both hang up the phones.

** **

**And I'll gently kiss your lips**

**Touch you with my fingertips**

**So turn out the light and close your eyes**

** **

****

** **

**I'm already there**

**Don't make a sound**

**I'm the beat in your heart**

**I'm the moonlight on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**And I'll be there until the end**

**Can you fell the love that we share**

**Oh I'm already there**

** **

Piper laid in her and closed her eyes. She dreamt of Leo home again. Him lying down next to her whispering that he loves her and that they'll never leave her again. "Leo!" Piper cried out in her sleep.

**We may be a thousand miles apart**

**But I'll be with you wherever you are**

** **

**I'm already there**

**Take a look around**

**I'm the sunshine in your hair**

**I'm the shadow on the ground**

**I'm the whisper in the wind**

**And I'll be there until the end**

**Can you fell the love that we share**

**Oh I'm already there**

**Oh I'm already…**

** **

** **

Miles away, Leo was lying in his bed thinking about Piper and the kids. Then in a distance, he heard his name being called. It was Piper. He could feel her even though they were miles apart. Then the tears came down his face.

"I'll always love you," Leo said as he orbed into the room near Piper, and without waking her, he kissed her on the forehead. He didn't know why he was here, but he knew he only had a very short time. "Goodnight my love." Then Leo fade away.

**…there**


End file.
